


Space Between Us

by pillarbox



Series: Ficlet Instruments 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (if you squint), Fake Marriage, Flirting, M/M, University Lecturer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillarbox/pseuds/pillarbox
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been arguing over the same vacant office for weeks.  Alec makes a little proposal.





	Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels

"I need the light for Midori," Magnus says, once he's swallowed his last bite of bubur ayam. 

"Midori?" Alec raises an eyebrow at him over his own bowl of Magnus's favorite dish. He'd made extra and brought the leftovers in to share, he'd said, but Magnus suspects bribery. They've been arguing over the recently vacated third floor corner office for weeks, and Magnus refuses to concede, no matter how tall, dark, handsome, and good at cooking his opponent is.

"My paper plant," Magnus says, making a great show of eyeing Alec's food. Alec slides it over with only a minor eye roll, and Magnus happily tucks in. "You can't expect him to survive in that dank little closet they call my office, can you?"

"At least your office has a door," Alec says, and okay, he _may_ have a point there. 

"I brought Midori back with me from Japan," Magnus says. "He's all I have left."

"You hated Japan," Alec says, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands together behind his head. His shirt rides up, exposing a strip of skin, and Magnus can't not stare. He sees a smirk playing on Alec's lips. 

_Bastard knows what he's doing_, Magnus thinks, leaning in and staring harder. Alec laughs. 

"You only went there after Camille," he says, bringing his hands down and resting them on the table. "And you were miserable, which is why you came back as soon as your contract ended. You said you'd rather feel wretched around familiar faces."

"I hate it when you're right." Alec's face lights up. "However, I still think I should have Herondale's old office. I'd look _so good_ there."

"You look good in your dank little closet," Alec says, matter of factly, and Magnus preens.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, darling," he says, "but not that office."

"Magnus, my door-"

"Got stolen by a bunch of rowdy juniors and made into street art, I know, but-"

"What if we shared?" Alec asks. "Could we do that?"

"I suppose we could," Magnus says, and, with a pointed glance at Alec's waist, he adds, "if you don't want me to get anything done because you're 'stretching' every five seconds."

"You love it." 

**__**_I love you,_ Magnus thinks, but he shoves that thought down along with another spoonful of bubur ayam.

"Wait," Alec says, jumping up from his chair. "I have an idea."

"Where are you going?"

"Penhallow's office!" Alec shouts, running into the hallway. "If I tell her we're married, she'll let us share!"

"She'll want the marriage certificate as proof!" Magnus shouts after him.

"Do you know where to get one?" Alec pops his head back in, his hair adorably out of place.

"Yes," Magnus says, with a wave of his hand. "Go on. I'll ask Raphael. He'll know."

"Thanks, Magnus." Alec's smile is so bright it's doing all sorts of things to Magnus's insides. "You won't regret it."

_Oh I'm sure I will_, Magnus thinks, _but I'm looking forward to it_.


End file.
